


Messenger Through Time

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam freezes and blocks his eyes as a bright white light floods the room. He blinks them open to see Gabriel swaying back and forth on his feet. Sam catches the Trickster, looking between the one in the fire circle and the one in his arms.“What?” Dean gapes as the Gabriel in Sam’s arm touches his face.“Hey Sammy.” He coughs. Sam notices the blood on his chest.“What the hell happened to you, us?” The Gabriel in the circle bellows.“Did you time travel?” Sam catches the dead weight of the archangel as he goes limp.“Had to see you before…” The Gabriel in his arms gasps. His eyes roll in the back of his head and Sam staggers under his weight.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares TV Land Sabriel and Time Travel





	Messenger Through Time

“Uh okay. Guys?” 

Sam flinches as Gabriel calls out. 

“So, so what? Huh?” 

It takes everything in Sam to keep his gaze off the archangel. 

“You’re just gonna, you’re gonna leave me here forever?” 

Sam could hear the fear in his voice but Sam didn’t open his mouth. If he did, he would go off on the angel. Sam freezes as Dean pauses at the door. 

“No. We’re not, ‘cause we don’t screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” Dean breaks the glass on the fire alarm and pulls the switch. The sprinklers go on and pour down on the trapped angel. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

Sam freezes and blocks his eyes as a bright white light floods the room. He blinks them open to see Gabriel swaying back and forth on his feet. Sam catches the Trickster, looking between the one in the fire circle and the one in his arms. 

“What?” Dean gapes as the Gabriel in Sam’s arm touches his face. 

“Hey Sammy.” He coughs. Sam notices the blood on his chest. 

“What the hell happened to you, us?” The Gabriel in the circle bellows. 

“Did you time travel?” Sam catches the dead weight of the archangel as he goes limp. 

“Had to see you before…” The Gabriel in his arms gasps. His eyes roll in the back of his head and Sam staggers under his weight. 

“Is this a trick?” Dean demands. 

The Gabriel in the circle is serious for once. “No. That really is me from the future.” Gabriel looks horrified. “Oh Father, what happened?” 

The fire sputters out but Gabriel doesn’t move. He fixes his golden gaze on Sam. “Let me help? Let me come with you? I need answers. His… my grace…” 

Dean looks over at an equally horrified Cas. “What is he talking about?” 

Cas shoots a look over at Dean. “His grace is gone. Gabriel is fallen and what little he has left is so deeply scarred. He looks like he has been tortured.” 

Dean softens a little. He heads for the door. “You coming shortstack?” 

Gabriel follows Sam out the door. 

Dean gets behind the wheel of the impala. Cas is in the front seat. Sam climbs in the back with both Gabriels. “Where to?” 

“The hotel. I need to stop the bleeding.” Sam puts pressure on the future Gabriel’s side. 

Dean drives off and soon they are at a stop in front of their hotel door. 

Their Gabriel sits in silence. He was terrified at what happened to him. 

Sam bandages up the future Gabriel’s side and sits back as the angel starts to wake up. The moment his eyes open, Gabriel demands to know what happened. 

Future Gabriel studies Sam. “Pre cage era. Nice to know I made it.” He mutters. 

“Pre Cage?” Sam asks. 

“Listen up.” Future Gabriel sits up. “I came to help. The future is screwed up.” 

“I’ll say. What happened to our grace?” Gabriel demands. 

“Loki.” Future Gabriel bites out on a snarl. 

“No. He wouldn’t-” Gabriel stutters. 

“We fake our death.” Future Gabriel begins. “We give Dean and Sam a way to stop all this. Problem is that it’s right when Luci is having a temper tantrum by tearing through a group of pagans. Literally. The muttonheads get caught by Kali. She has them in a blood spell. You cover gets blown and Odin and Baldur get torn apart. Loki blames you. We are stupid enough to go back to him. He captures you and sells us to…” Future Gabriel winces. “Asmodeus. He feeds off our grace. He takes it and shoots up with it. We don’t get out for seven years.” Future Gabriel looks away from Cas and Gabriel’s gasps of horror. 

He fidgets. “Sam and Dean think you are dead. No one saves you until a human who is working with the b-hole takes you with him when he leaves. He takes you to the Winchesters.” Future Gabriel sighs. “Father the future is screwed to hell.” He places his hands in his head. “After this little thing there’s civil war in Heaven, Leviathan escape, the angels fall from Heaven. All of them do. Down to the last cupid. The gates of Heaven are locked. Auntie gets loose, a nephilim is born and an alternate universe is breaking through to this world.” 

Gabriel and Cas look sick. 

“I just came from there. That world’s Michael was going to stab and kill me. The alternate world is one where Sam and Dean are never born. Michael and Lucifer fight and Michael wins. I used the last of my power to come here and tell you to stop running.” Future Gabriel fixes a serious gaze on Present Gabriel. “All of this could have been stopped if you would’ve just took a stand sooner. It’s my greatest regret that I faked my death and ran again. Don’t become me.” 

There is deep pain in Future Gabriel’s eyes. “It’s a terrible, terrible future. There are only nine angels left in existance. This world has no archangels left. We are the last one standing. Angels are becoming extinct. Every last one of our siblings is dead. Castiel, Naomi, Duma are only a few left. Please, don’t let this happen.” 

Present Gabriel’s jaw is dropped in shock and agony. 

Future Gabriel began fading in and out. A choked laugh escapes his lips. “Bye guys. Looks like the Empty is coming for me.” 

“No!” Gabriel reaches out and touches Future Gabriel. “Close your eyes!” He orders the Winchesters. 

The two Gabriels merge with a bright white light. 

Sam blinks his eyes open to see Gabriel looking shell shocked as he stares into the distance. 

“What happened?” Sam asked Cas. 

“They merged. Both Gabriels are now one.” Cas looks sad. “The future Gabriel is at peace. This Gabriel absorbed his memories. Give him a moment.” 

Gabriel curls in on himself and starts weeping. Sam places a hand on his shoulder. Gabriel uncurls and throws himself at Sam. 

Cas is terrified. What could be so horrible to make an archangel cry? 

“All gone.” Gabriel sobs. “I’m all alone.” 

“Gabriel. You’re not alone. You can change that future.” Dean is uncharacteristically sympathetic. 

“You don’t understand.” Gabriel wipes tears away. “Angels have a connection. Especially archangels. We feel every single one of our siblings. Us four archangels are connected the most. I felt every hole where there was supposed to be a sibling. To go from hundreds of us to only nine, it’s painful. I don’t even know how Raphael dies. All I feel is his absence. The torture he went through alone is enough to cripple a lesser angel. He was in so much pain.” 

Sam notices how both Gabriels spoke like the other was a whole different being. “You’re not alone Gabriel.” 

Gabriel stands up and begins to pace. “I know how you stopped it the first time but it’s not going to happen this time around.” Gabriel straightens and Sam can see the person he once was. “I need them to listen to me.” Gabriel stops and cocks his head. “I got it. Is there a field nearby?” 

&*&*&*&*&

Sam and Dean watch as Gabriel strides to the middle of the field. He opens his mouth and cries out. The song is heartbreaking and forceful at the same time. 

Sam and Dean cover their eyes as two lights become visible. 

“Gabriel?” A beat up Lucifer gasped. 

“You’re alive?” Michael asked in young dark haired vessel. 

Sam squints. “Is that?” 

“Yup.” Dean nods. His eyes were fixed on Gabriel. 

“I see you brought us our vessels.” Lucifer notes. 

“No!” Gabriel throws his shoulders back. “Stop fighting. You are hurting all of us. Y-you hurt me.” Gabriel’s voice trembles. 

“You think I’m going to bow down and worship these flawed abortions?” Lucifer demands. 

“Father ordered-” Michael began. 

“Father doesn’t care!” Gabriel bellows. “I have seen what happens. I know where he is and he doesn’t give two flips! He left because everyone was hanging onto his word too much. Following it to the letter. This is a test Michael. Father has given up on humanity and us! A future me showed up and told me what happened. You want to know? I was tortured for years! The demon fed off my grace for years! Every last one of our siblings is dead including Raphael! There are only nine of us left!” Gabriel flung out his hands. “You want to know what happens?” Gabriel reached out and placed two fingers on each of his brothers heads. 

Tears are falling from Gabriel’s face as he relives the memories. He pulls his fingers away after a moment. “That is your future. Do you really want to go down that path?” Gabriel yanks his hands away. “You both are hurting your family. You are tearing us apart. I-I’m all alone.” Gabriel’s voice shakes. “Please don’t make me be all alone.” 

Michael looks over at Lucifer. He throws his blade to the ground. “I can’t.” Michael looks over at Gabriel. He hardens his gaze and looks over at Lucifer. “Truce.” 

Lucifer eyes Sam and Dean disdainfully. “I still don’t like the humans.” 

“You don’t have to. Lots of our siblings don’t like them.” Gabriel looks between his brothers. 

Lucifer offers his hand. “I’ll stop fighting for Gabriel. Truce.” 

Michael grasps it. “Truce.” 

Michael turns and pulls Gabriel into a hug. “I’m sorry little brother.” 

Lucifer hugs the other side of him. “I’m sorry too. You won’t be alone again.” 

Sam and Dean watch as the three archangels vanish. 

“That’s it?” Sam frowns. 

“Yes.” Castiel has a faraway look. “The archangels used to be very close. They will stop fighting for now.” 

“Well I don’t know about you but I could use a beer and some pie.” Dean gets in the impala. “What do you think? BBQ at Bobby’s? It’s about a day’s drive from here. Call Ellen and Jo and let them know it’s over?” 

Sam gets in with Cas. “Sure Dean. Beer sounds good right about now.” 

“Pie. You can’t forget the pie.” Dean puts the impala in gear and drives off. 

Sam chuckles. “Never forget the pie.” Sam looks at the sky. 

“Don’t worry. Gabriel will be back. He loves you humans.” Cas places his hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Sam speaks absently. He strokes the golden feather in his pocket. ‘Come back soon Gabriel.’ He prays.


End file.
